lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Possible Pairs KotLC/@comment-2601:282:4200:21:A439:7653:D4D0:B39-20180821004730
I honestly don't care who Sophie ends up with, because Fitz and Keefe are both AWESOME! But, I think it will also depend on which of them Shannon Messenger kills off. Authors are crafty people, and although I would probably start bawling if she killed off either - I suspect it's something she might do. She is great at plots intertwining and giving you shocks - like when you think Keefe becomes an actually member of Neverseen! Plus, both of the boys have different traits you love and hate about them. Like, Keefe is the most hilarious person on the world and it is obvious he is loyal to Sophie forever. On the other hand, Fitz is more thoughtful and intuitive, and he defends Sophie from hrash comments (minus Exile, since he was still dealing with his father's broken mind). Most people hear Messenger say "it's Sophie's choice" and immediately disown the idea due to the fact that she is the author, but I am with her. If a character is truly amazing and three-dimensional (sometimes more!), then all you can do is throw obstacles at them as an author and say, "Great, this character would respond to this..." So, yes, I am thoroughly Team Sophie. As for the rest ;) Biana + Tam: They have so much chemistry, and they are opposites. I think it would be cool since Biana is from a rich, powerful, beautiful family that if she and Tam got married one day, it would be a change in elvin history. Tam was disowned by his family, his is a twin, and he is a Shade, but I think the Vackers could actually change the match-making system if they tried, as Sophie states, they are basically elvin royalty. Also, they are just super cute together:) Dex + Linh: They would be super cute together... I could just see their cute little dorky family. Crazy Dex doing all his inventions with encouraging Linh. Dex needs that... I mean, it's sad because he's always searching for something Sophie can't give him, but I feel like Linh would totally be that person who would say "Honey, that's a brilliant idea." and "You are so smart." Another thing, is that everyone ships Litz/Finh, but it's always because Fitz says "wow" when he is impressed with her abilities. Dex says it too, people! And, if you are shipping Litz/Finh and Tiana/Bam... only one can get married... One last thing about Litz/Finh is that I feel some... emphasis on SOME... ship them because Sophie is taken and they don't want Fitz left out of the shipping game. Wylie + Linh: I like Wylinh too, but I do feel he is slightly too old for her. But, then, again, those are human standards and Alden+Della are one hundred years apart. UNDERSTAND: This is simply my personal opinion, and clearly I'm not going to be the one choosing. ALSO: I am NOT putting down other ships. If you think other people are cute together... cool! LAST THING: I'm trying to put logic into these relationships as well as personal opinion, so please don't say I'm trying to "prove" relationships wrong or anything. I'm trying to understand the chemistry AND situations they have been put in together. Honestly, I believe situations people are in can also bring them closer together. AGAIN... THIS IS NOT MY CHOICE AND THIS IS SIMPLY WHAT I THINK. YOU ARE FREE TO YOUR OWN THOUGHTS!